Goodbyes
by Akiban Dakuman
Summary: Hibari Kyoya wasn't really good with saying goodbyes. One-shot.


**Goodbyes**

He was five years old when his father brought him to his grandfather's house, to say goodbye before the old man died.

"_This is the last time you'll be talking to your grandfather, you better talk to him_," his father told him, before leaving him inside the room.

He sat, _seiza _style, beside his grandfather, staring at him as he writhed in pain – struggling in his last breaths. The old man was dying, but even so, he struggled, as if waiting to hear from his grandchild, one last time.

His heart was beating rapidly – _choking _him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he could not phrase what he wanted to say.

He clenched his fists, he knew his father was outside, waiting – _listening _to him.

"_K…yo…ya…"_

His grandfather's raspy voice woke him up from his stupor.

The last thing he remembered, on that day, was his father rushing inside the room; his mother ushering him out of the room; and his relatives (on his father's side) lighting incense.

_He did not get the chance to say goodbye. _

He was eight years old when his father was killed by a gang of delinquents.

His father heard that his uncle (his father's brother) had been involved in street gangs, creating havoc around Namimori. His father took his revolver from the vault, before saying goodbye to his family and heading out.

"_Kyoya, if something bad happens to me, take care of your mother."_

He did not say anything. He did not say "I love you" one last time, to his father. He did not hug him. He did not cry, even though tears threatened to escape.

It was when the police, and his uncle, delivered the news that he was never going to have a father anymore, did reality sink in.

He ran to his room and fell on both knees.

_He missed his chance to say his last goodbye. _

He was ten years old when his mother was bedridden.

Every day, he would spend time with her. He would read a book to her. He would peel some fruit to her (courtesy of Tetsuya's family). He would hold her hand when she fell asleep.

Five months later, the family doctor told him that she would not make it. She only had four months to live.

He stayed with his mother in those four months, caring for her. Even if she couldn't recognise him anymore – even if he heart ached with every second spent with her.

"_I wish my son would grow up to be like you," _his mother, once, told him.

"I am your son," was his reply, trying his best to stop his voice from shaking.

"_Don't be silly!" _his mother chuckled, weakly, _"Kyo-chan's only four years old!" _

When his mother died, his relatives gave him their condolences. They put on masks, showing sympathy.

He mustered all his willpower. He tried his best to ignore those… those… _herbivores, _pretending to care about _him _and his mother.

Yes, they were _herbivores. They _were weak. _They _were shameless. _They _had no pride.

_Herbivores._

As years passed, he worked hard to become the strongest man in Namimori – to gain everyone's respect, even if that meant they had to fear him.

He led Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee, knowing that one day, his uncle would hand over Namimori Middle School to him.

He made sure that crime rate in Namimori would lessen. In order to protect the town where he grew up – to protect the memories of his parents.

_The parents he would never get to see again. _

He was sixteen years old when he met an Italian Mafioso named Reborn; when he acknowledged Sawada Tsunayoshi as a student in his school; when he met the Bucking Horse Dino; when he fought Rokudo Mukuro; and when he was dubbed the Cloud Guardian of Italy's strongest Mafia, the Vongola.

It was then, that his uncle told him to be careful – that there were a lot of people stronger than him – that he could get killed.

"_If there are people stronger than me, then I will surpass them," _he told his uncle before exiting the principal's office.

He was twenty-six when Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, told him of his plan.

The _herbivore _(the Decimo's rank was reduced, because of his idiocy) decided to meet with his archenemy, Byakuran, and _die_.

And he was the only person, in his inner circle, the Decimo could trust with the plan.

Because he could not be bound by anything. Because he was the one who would not let his emotions take control of him.

That morning, when Tsunayoshi was about to head out to meet with Byakuran, he gathered all his strength and hit Tsunayoshi on the head with his metal tonfa.

Tsunayoshi fell on the floor, standing up, five minutes after, with a huge headache. The brunette rubbed his aching head, managing a small chuckle. He stood up and faced his infamous Cloud Guardian with a grin.

"_Hibari-san isn't really good in saying goodbyes, ne?"_

Images of his grandfather, his mother, and his father, played in his head. And before he knew it, the Decimo was already gone.

**Author's Note.**

Despite every other anime I've watched, Hibari still remains my favourite male character.

Did this one-shot to show Hibari's human side (a bit). Well, he's not really a person to show emotion around others.

I'm trying to re-write my other fanfic (The Vongola BAU) but I always find myself staring at the white screen. . So, I did this one-shot instead, still trying to regain my writing style after going in hiatus for a year, studying for college entrance exams during my senior year, and other school activities and all. But since I'm done with that stuff, I have a bit of time to try writing again.

I'm hoping that my subject, Philosophy, would lure out plot bunnies. :3

Anyway, reviews are well loved. I've even prepared a batch of virtual cookies to those who will review. They're chocolate chip~


End file.
